Cormamin lindua ele lle
by TheGinevraWeasley
Summary: Imagine if Ginny and Tom were dating. She tries to fix his future and change his life. Will he understand what the beauty of life is? Mature Content.


**Cormamin lindua ele lle.**

"Why do you wash the dishes the muggle way?" He questions.

"The same reason why you brew tea the muggle way - it's time consuming." She replies with a shrug and she finishes rinsing off the last cup, placing it onto the dish drainer.

He raises a brow at her answer. "But it's that the reason why it's good to do magic. I mean where's the fun in doing chores?" He asks quizzically and furrows his brows.

Ginny laughs before walking up to him and patting his shoulder with a sigh. "Oh Tom, you'll never understand the beauty of life. Sometimes it's the simple things make it worth the while." Her voice quiesces as she exits into the hall towards their bedroom.

"The beauty of life…?" He says more to himself before he finds himself following her disappearing backside. "What do you mean beauty of life and simple things that make it worth the while? I mean yeah that sounds legitimate if you're comparing rich to poor, or diamonds to… gift wrap." He tries and comprehends her way of thinking, but his way totally makes and sounds believable and hers is far from making any sense. She stops right in front of the bedroom door and turns her head so she's facing him, an impish grin on her face. He raises his brow silently questioning her expression. In short time he finds himself gawking at her, his mouth wide open like an idiot and both his arms hanging limply down his side.

There he watches in front of him as his girlfriend turns back and undoes the buttons of her shirt before discarding it onto the floor. Next to be removed was her bra. He suppressed a wanting moan from escaping his lips when he comes in view of her supple breasts, her rosy nipples erect and yearning for his mouth to be around them, sucking, teasing, nipping at them. In the meantime as he ogles at her breasts, Ginny had managed to replace her jeans and leaving her in only a pair of lacy red panties.

"I'm off to shower. Toodle-oo" Ginny says and winks before disappearing into the bedroom and not bothering to shut the door behind her. He takes this as a welcome and follows suit. "Hey get out you." She attempts to glare, but he only smirks.

"Now, now Gin you can't just leave me hanging after giving me a show like that… or might I say striptease." He arches a brow and like a wolf eyeing it's prey takes slow steps towards her. The closer he gets the more steps she takes backwards in attempt to get away from him when she and he both know he's planning on sticking around.

"You wouldn't dare Tom. I'm warning, don't you try and do anything." She glares harder this time, but lets out a yelp when the back of her knees touch the foot of the bed and he takes this as an opportunity to jump her as they both go crashing onto the bed. "Tom!" She scolds, but laughs when he touches a ticklish part of her stomach. "S-stop." She pushes at his shoulders.

Her mouth is ajar and he crashes his lips onto hers, pocking his tongue into her mouth before he got a chance to shut her mouth. After a few failed attempts to push him off her she finally gives up and kisses him back equally and hungrily as he is. Their tongues danced as they battled to fight for dominance of the kiss. In the end he lets her win as he was more occupied with other splendid, mouth-watering parts of her body. One hand came to rest against her curvy hip while the other inched its way to one of her breasts and he takes hold of one of her erect nipple. Ginny arches her back and lets out a husky moan, momentarily pausing from assaulting hid lips. He tweaks the nipple as she wraps her legs around his waist, her hips practically riding him.

"Tom." She moans and he tries to control himself from exploding right then and there. Pushing back and earning a disappointed moan from the redhead vixen who currently was pouting seductively and staring up at him. He winks before getting up off the bed and in a hurried manner quickly unbuckles his belt and with steady fingers unzips the zipper of his trousers and says adios to the bothering piece of material. His boxers came off next and cast aside, revealing his fully erection. "Take this bloody shirt off." He commands and Ginny eagerly complies as she sits up and gets on her knees to scoot to the edge of the bed and with even steadier fingers begins to unbutton his shirt, starting from the bottom till the top. She rakes over his naked chest with eyes filled with pure hunger before disposing of his shirt also. She leans forward and places soft chaste kisses staring from his torso till up his neck and leaves lovebites from sucking on the skin. He hisses knowing the temporary red mark she'll leave to witness after. He hears her chuckle against his neck and cries when his fingers painfully grasp her red locks and tilt her head back. They both stare into each other's eyes and silently questioning one another. He knows she wants it. She knows he wants it. They're over and done with foreplay and he makes the first move and swoops his head down to seize her lips in a soaring kiss. They kiss like two very aroused teenagers.

Leaving her breathless and her begging for more, he lightly pushes Ginny back onto the bed and she scoots further back until her back is pressed against the headboard. He rests his knees onto the soft mattress, the soft cushion like pad sinking down from his weight. Crawling on all fours he pushes her further against the headboard and once again ravished her lips once more as he slowly whispered between kisses. "Ride me…" He breathed and she obeys and pushes him until he's on his back.

Instead of climbing onto his lap, Ginny turned so her back was turned to his front, and lifted a leg over him in a straddling position. She pushed aside her panties which he tried to the best of his ability not to completely tear off the flimsy piece of material. She fumbled with him painfully hard length and plunged onto it, earning an earthy groan from him. She was taking too bloody long and he had his suspicions it was an act of torture. Groaning he grasped her hip and his fingers dug deep into her flesh, knowing come tomorrow there will be bruises left. Ginny was pleased when he'd leave bruises or bite marks on her as he did with her. He guesses they both enjoyed the animalistic side of lovemaking. Either one is brutal and the other compliant, or the dominant and the submissive.

Ginny was taking painfully too long and she kept her pace slow, only lifting and after a few torturous moments finally sliding all the way back down his length. He couldn't hold back any longer and shot up as his hand wrapped around her throat, not too tight but secure enough to the tightness she liked. She lay her sweaty back against his even sweatier chest, his face smearing against the side of her neck as he began a hard thrusting rhythm. His lips dragging along her shoulder and neck, his teeth nipping at her earlobe. She was moaning out his name over and over again like a broken record. He grunted and rammed into her with determination. He used his free hand to graze over her breasts, the pad of his thumb and forefinger pinching her rosy nipple. That very hand disappeared between the apex of her legs and Ginny let out hoarse cries, her head tilted back, the red curtain of her hair swaying with each riffling thrust. He was nearing to his peak and he was determined not to go alone. He braced his feet on the side of the bed and drove in fast, using the strength of his legs to fasten his tempo. The bed rattled and the headboard slammed rather violently against the wall. He knew she had reached her peak when she stiffened and cried out his name, her walls violently clenching and unclenching around him. He thrusted once, twice, and the third he found his release. Crying out her name hoarsely, he came jerkily. She fell back against him. The smell of sweat and arousal filling the room and he sighed contentedly behind her as she stroked lovingly down his legs. His now softened length still inside of her as they both shut out to the word and the only sounds that could be heard was their rasp breathing. Her hair stuck against his damp chest and. This is his workout for today.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?" She answers, her voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming.

"Now there are the simple things in life that make it worth the while." He smirks against her neck and she lets out a laugh and lifts one hand to lightly slap his right cheek.

"It rather felt like a chore to me." She smirks and this time he laughs.


End file.
